shadowrun_azaniafandomcom-20200214-history
Outer Metropolis
Outside the Bowl Beyond the walls that guard the centre of Cape Town from outsiders lies the Outer Metropolis, a dense labyrinth of buildings, shops and roads, a network of such proportion that most people cannot imagine. Over four million people live in this over-crowded maze, it's high-rises, towers and blocks of flats merging together and built upon like ant hills, many of them refurbished for maximum capacity. Some rooms are as small as a large closet, yet they house two or three people each. Much of the metropolis is industrialized, clouds of smog rolling over the heavy industry areas, their inhabitants forced to wear environmental protection just to leave their homes. Pineland The public face of the Outer Metropolis, Pineland, also known as "the Pinelands", is a comfortable middle-to-low class area, known for it's large abundance of parks and recreational areas. A low crime rate and close proximity to the main districts located in the Bowl allows this district to be secure living space for corporate workers who want to enjoy the Cape Town environment without high rent costs. Mowbray Lying along the slopes of Devil's Peak, Mowbray is the transportation hub of the Outer Metropolis, if not all of Cape Town. Several national freeways intersect in Mowbray, allowing for transport to enter from any part of Azania and flow out to the rest of Azania and Africa. The rail station in Mowbray is the biggest in Cape Town and offers trains that go both around Cape Town and the rest of the Azania. A few even go to other African countries, though due to recent tensions with Angola, the rail station has closed several international routes. Bergvliet Formerly a farm and a small district, Bergvliet has been totally rebuilt after it was demolished during the troubles of Azania, leaving a devastated district. Instead, Bergvliet is now the home of plascrete high-rises housing some of the city's poorest, connected to the city's rail and bus network. The only remaining part of the original district is the Cape Dutch bird sanctuary built over the remains of the original, a security fence protecting it from unsolicited intruders. It's prized collection of endangered and rare birds is occasionally open to visitors. Ottery Once the location of Cape Town's Chinatown, Ottery is now little more than Chinatown, much of the district serving as housing for Chinese workers brought in by Wuxing as well as other asian people. Little Korea and Little Japan are two small areas along the outer rim of Ottery, their denizens fiercly protective against the encroachment of Chinese on their areas. In recent years, rising tensions between the three nationalities in this district, in addition to disagreements between their corporations, has led to swiftly increasing crime rates. Matroosfontein Home to the busy Van Niekerk International Airport, Matroosfontein is an unremarkable district, refurbished with glass and chrome fronts to make it more pallateable to foreigners taking bullet trains and buses to the Bowl. Nevertheless, Matroosfontein is host to one of the largest theft rates in the city, and recent efforts to decrease them have been met with little success. Tokai Named after a range of hills in Hungary known for their wines, Tokai was once a wine-making district. Ruined completely during the difficulties in the 2030s, Tokai has been rebuilt to be a district of breweries and factories, it's denizens forced into cramped, overcrowded high-rises hastily erected to allow for workers to live near their workplaces. Due to the high concentration of manufacturing, Tokai is almost always filled with some amount of smog and fumes. Nevertheless, Tokai is still the center for decent drinking in Cape Town and some of it's beers and whiskeys even stand up to international brands. Grassy Park A large district known for the "busy corner", the largest shopping district in the city based around a single intersection, Grassy Park is a residential area built over the devastation done to it by the 2060s disturbances. Nevertheless, much of the district has survived, becoming Cape Town's shopping center for both locals and cheap tourists, it's bustling hive of markets and stores hard to navigate, but filled with everything anyone could desire. In addition to this, former golfing grounds and bird sanctuaries, and even wildlife parks were torn down during the turmoil, instead allowing for factories to be constructed. For the last few years, the local muslim community, which is the largest in the city, has petitioned for a mosque or some form of prayer house to be built, but the city authorities are deaf to their wishes. Philippi Once a thriving business community, Philippi has been scrapped and it's offices and high-rises turned into cheap residential areas, it's farmland razed to make way for factories and industrial laboratories. Cramped and overcrowded dwellings are the most visible feature of this district, the local authorities so uninterested in the life of the people here that they didn't even bother giving Philippi a make-over to look nice for the tourists and cameras. Entrence is restricted from the trains, but buses can enter and exit freely. This is an industrialized district and has one of the highest metahuman concentrations in the city, primarily orks and dwarves, though trolls are also common. Tygerberg The largest of the outer districts, Tygerberg is host to much of Cape Town's industrial and research power. Heavy industry is concentrated on this part of the city, belching smoke and smog over Tygerberg, much of it constantly drifting through the district and into the Fringe. Ridden with povery and illiteracy, Tygerberg has a large segment of metahumans in addition to it's human inhabitants, all of them working in factories nearby. Drug abuse, particularly Long Haul, is common in this district and alcoholism rates are staggering. Coupled with a high crime rate, Tygerberg may be the next target for police action. Baden Powell A pleasant strip of the bay, Baden Powell is a long street that serves as Cape Town's second tourist destination, for those who do not want to enjoy the comforts of the Bowl or simply cannot afford it. Hotels here are cheap, but decent, and anyone wanting to get away for a while from their worries in the rest of Cape Town can find some of the city's better restaurants and pubs. Protected by security walls on either side, Baden Powell is seperated from the Fringe completely, unlike most other outer districts, in order to ensure tourists and local safety, particularly with the ghoul community of Fish Hoek nearby. A contingent of Azanian soldiers is stationed along the walls. According to local rumors, a group called the "Night Patrol" culls ghouls in the sewers and serves as a local legend. Security Ratings AAA: Van Niekerk International Airport A: Pineland B: Tokai, Mowbray, Baden Powell, Matroosfontein C: Tygerberg, Bergvliet, Ottery D: Philippi, Grassy Park